Ai Tenshi Stalker
by Beautiful Angel Usako
Summary: Momoko's dad is out of town and Yuri and Hinagiku are sleeping over. But somebody is stalking the love angels! It knows who they are. It knows they're true identities! Who/what is it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Wedding Peach! I don't ok! I claim no rights!  
  
Well enjoy the story!!~  
  
Ai Tenshi Stalker  
By: Beautiful Angel Usako (beautiful_angel_usako@yahoo.com)  
  
Yuri and Hinagiku arrive at Momoko's house together just before dark.  
  
"So what do you think she'll have planned for tonight?" Hinagiku asked Yuri as she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Probably eating popcorn and watching movies," Yuri said and giggled.  
  
Momoko answered the door. "Hey you guys!! Come on in," she said and walked toward the living room.  
  
Yuri and Hinagiku walked in and set they're over night bags down.  
  
As they walked into the living room, they saw a big bowl of popcorn on the table and a stack of movies in front of the tv.  
  
"I told you, Hinagiku," Yuri said.  
  
"Heh, what are you physic or somethin'?" Hinagiku asked.  
  
"No, this is just what a typical Momoko would do," Yuri replied.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Momoko said. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
"Never mind," Hinagiku said. "So, Momoko, are you happy your old man's outta town for this week?"  
  
"Yup! I get the house to myself!" Momoko said and fell back on the couch accidently squishing Jamapi.  
  
"Ouch!" Jamapi said and crawled out from under Momoko. "Well you don't think your dad could be in any danger?" he asked. "After all, he is photographing weddings."  
  
"Nah! The bad guys will probably just be looking for us up in here. Besides nobody else knows he's out of town!" Momoko said.  
  
"So if anybody, we're the ones in danger," Hinagiku said and sat on the floor.  
  
"And this is our relaxation time from being Love Angels!" Momoko said and sat up. "Ok first thing we're going to do is order a pizza!" she said and picked up the phone to place the order.  
  
"Yes, I'd like four large pizzas," Momoko said.  
  
"Are we each getting one whole pizza?" Yuri asked shocked.  
  
"Knowing Momoko, me, you, and Jamapi will all be splitting one pizza, while she chows down on the other three!" Hinagiku said.  
  
Momoko hung up the phone and smiled brightly. "Pizza will be here in about thirty minutes," she said.  
  
After Momoko said that, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wow that was fast," Jamapi commented and hopped behind Momoko who went to the door.  
  
"Must have been in the area or something," Hinagiku said.  
  
"But how would they have made the pizzas already?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Uh oh..." Hinagiku said and they both ran behind Momoko.  
  
Momoko answered the door, but nobody was there. "Ok, now I'm a little creeped out!"  
  
Jamapi jumped out the door and looked around and down the street. "Nobody's outside," he said.  
  
Hinagiku looked down and saw a note. "Hey what's this?" she said and picked up the folded piece of paper.  
  
"Read it," Yuri said.  
  
"So your dad is going to be gone the whole week to photograph weddings. Well I'd be careful if I were you...." Hinagiku stopped.  
  
"What? What's it say?" Momoko asked from the door she was hiding behind.  
  
Hinagiku continued, "Momoko a.k.a. Wedding Peach, Yuri a.k.a. Angel Lily, and Hinagiku a.k.a. Angel Daisy!"  
  
All four of them ran inside and locked the door behind them.  
  
"How did they know Momoko's dad was out of town?" Yuri asked.  
  
"How did they know who we really are?" Hinagiku asked.  
  
"What happened to the pizza?" Momoko asked.  
  
Yuri, Hinagiku, and Jamapi looked at Momoko and sighed.  
  
"Ok lets think reasonably," Yuri said.  
  
"Not even the demon world knows your true identities," Jamapi said.  
  
"I'm so scared!" Momoko said. "I..I...I wish my daddy were here!" she whined and fell to the ground crying.  
  
Hinagiku and Yuri started laughing. "Baka Momoko!" Hinagiku said and laughed some more.  
  
"We got you good, Momoko," Yuri said and laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Momoko and Jamapi said.  
  
"What are you talking about??" Momoko asked.  
  
"You baka!" Hinagiku started. "We played a prank on you! You really thought someone was there didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"But somebody really did knock on the door!" Momoko cried.  
  
"That was just me! I knocked on your table!" Hinagiku said. "Well I guess tonight wasn't going to be a totally predictable night now was it?"  
  
They all started arguing, until they heard another knock on the door. It was dark outside so they couldn't see ho it was out the window. Momoko opened the door, and again nobody was there. "Very funny, Hinagiku!" Momoko said angrily.  
  
"Momoko...that wasn't me," Hinagiku said.  
  
BOOM! Thunder was heard, and Momoko ran inside and locked the door. Hinagiku put a couple of chairs in front of it. Then they all ran into the living room and hid under a blanket.  
  
"I'm scarred of thunder!!" Momoko said.  
  
"Now there really is somebody after us!" Yuri said.  
  
"And I'm hungry!!!" Momoko whined.  
  
"Shut up Momoko!" Hinagiku said.  
  
Another knock was heard, this time it was coming from the living room window, right next to them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" all four screamed.  
  
Anther crash of thunder was heard, and then another knock on the door. This one was a softer knock than before, and it was repetitious.  
  
Hinagiku grabbed a baseball bat laying near by. Yuri grabbed a basketball by the couch. Momoko grabbed Jamapi and a spoon.  
  
"Wh...Who's there?" Hinagiku asked as the three inched closer to the door.  
  
There was no reply, just more knocking and thunder.  
  
As Hinagiku reached for the door knob, they held up there object, except Momoko who just squeezed the life out of Jamapi.  
  
Hinagiku opened the door and the all screamed, and so did the thing at the door.  
  
"Fuuma Yousuke!" Momoko said and ran up to the front of their little line. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Momopi? You live here?" he asked.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she said and held a fist to his face.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Yousuke said. "Well I was just jogging by when I heard screams of little girls, and I saw that nobody was home so I thought I'd come to help," he said.  
  
"How nice!" Yuri said.  
  
"We're not little!" Hinagiku said.  
  
"And unless you brought Yanagiba-senpai with you," Momoko said and turned around, "you're not welcome here!"  
  
"Well could I at least use your phone to call somebody to pick me up? It's storming outside!" Yousuke said.  
  
"Hmmm....should I let him in you guys?" Momoko asked the other two girls.  
  
"I feel sorry for him,"Yuri said.  
  
"I guess!" Momoko said and opened the door for him.  
  
"So what were you girls screaming about anyway?" he asked as he walked in.  
  
"Oh nothing," Yuri said. "Momoko, I'm going to get some candles," she said and walked off.  
  
"Momoko's just scared of thunder," Hinagiku said and laughed.  
  
Yousuke picked up the phone and started laughing.  
  
"I am not!" Momoko said. Then the lights went out. "AHHHHHHH!" a couple of screams were heard.  
  
A light was coming toward them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I found the candles just in time," Yuri said and set one down on the little table. She looked up and saw Hinagiku and Jamapi clutching on to each other and Momoko and Yousuke in each others arms shivering.  
  
Yuri giggled. Momoko and Yousuke separated and turned their backs to each other.  
  
"Oh great the phone's dead!" Yousuke complained and walked to the door. Momoko followed behind him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him. "You can stay here until the weather passes, you know?"  
  
"I'm going to walk home," he said. "Better than staying here with you scaredy Momopi!"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the only one who was scared," she yelled at him.  
  
As he reached for the doorknob, there was another knock. "Oh no! There's nobody else that should be coming by!!" Momoko whined. Yousuke guarded Momoko as he opened the door.  
  
Four boxes of pizza were shoved into his face. Yousuke took the pizzas into the living room, while Momoko gave the pizza guy the money. Then the lights came back on.  
  
"Finally! I'm starved!" Hinagiku stated as she opened a box.  
  
"Well see ya, Yousuke!" Momoko said and grabbed one of the boxes.  
  
"Since you did invite me to stay....." Yousuke said as he grabbed a slice of pizza from Momoko's box.  
  
"Aww now it's just more pizza to share!" Momoko whined.  
  
Yuri got up and took a box and Jamapi. "I'm going to eat in the kitchen," she said.  
  
"What a creepy looking toy," Yousuke mumered under his breath about Jamapi.  
  
After they were through eating, they all sat on the couch to watch one of Momoko's movies. Yuri was on one side with Jamapi in her lap and Hinagiku was on the other side. Momoko and Yousuke were squished in the middle.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" the girl on the tv said. "The wolfman is coming here in one hour!"  
  
"I've got some bad news for you, sweetie," the man on the tv said and a growl was heard.  
  
"Ahhh!" Momoko and Yousuke screamed.  
  
Then the lights went out again. And this time, there was another knock on the window.  
  
"Not again!" Hinagiku said.  
  
"This happened before?" Yousuke asked.  
  
Before any of them had time to reply, knocks were heard on all the windows. And lightning was crashing, making shadows on the walls.  
  
"Epp!" Momoko yelped.  
  
Suddenly the air got thick and Yousuke fell to the ground.  
  
"Yousuke!" Momoko shouted.  
  
"This is an akuma from the devil world," Jamapi said. "You better transform!"  
  
"Right!" they all said.  
  
"Wedding Beautiful Flower!" Momoko said and transformed into Wedding Peach.  
"Wedding Graceful Flower!" Yuri said and transformed into Angel Lily.  
"Wedding Attractive Flower!" Hinagiku said and transformed into Angel Daisy.  
  
The akuma walked into the house. It almost looked like Jamapi, except it was neon yellow and looked sad.  
  
"Wedding Change Oironaoshi! Angel Amour Peach!"  
"Wedding Change, Oironaoshi! Angel Precious Lily!  
"Wedding Change, Oironaoshi! Angel Courage Daisy!"  
They shouted and turned into fighter angels.  
  
"You hurt Yousuke! Now you're going to get it!" Peach said.  
  
"Hai!" Lily and Daisy shouted at it.  
  
The little akuma was backing a neon yellow bouncing ball in it's hand and started bouncing it.  
  
"Aww look how cute!" Peach said and watched it.  
  
It bounced the ball to Wedding Peach. "For me?" she said and bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Peach-chama! Don't..." Jamapi started, but it was too late.  
  
ZZZZZZZ! The ball shocked Wedding Peach. She just stood there shocked, blinking.  
  
"Saint Pendule Daisy Blizzard!" Angel Daisy shouted and shot her attack at the akuma.  
  
It fell down.  
  
"Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow" Angel Lily said and the akuma started crying.  
  
"Aww poor thing!" Peach said.  
  
"Peach-chama! Don't touch it! It's deceiving!" Jamapi yelled.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm not falling for the innocent act twice!" she said. "Saint Miror Bridal Flash!" she said and shot her love waves.  
  
The akuma smiled. "Thank you, Peach," it said and floated toward the sky.  
  
They detransformed before Yousuke woke up. "Hey we missed a lot of the movie!!" he said.  
  
The girls just giggled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little longer?" Yousuke asked Momoko as he walked out the door.  
  
"You need to get home," Momoko said. "Plus it's really late and we're about to go to bed."  
  
"Fine," he said and walked out. "See ya latter...Momopi! And thanks for the great time!" he shouted as he jogged down the road.  
  
"Errr! I hate him!" Momoko said and slammed the door. "So who's up for another movie and popcorn?" she asked and hopped on the couch.  
  
"See what I mean?" Yuri said. "Predictable."  
  
Her and Hinagiku laughed and jumped along side Momoko.  
  
"You're squishing me!!!" shouted the poor Jamapi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like it? It took me a while to write, and I know it's not the best Wedding Peach fanfic out there, but I really really wanted to write a Wedding Peach one, so... And hey I may write another!  
  
So anyways, tell me what you think! Review please!! 


End file.
